<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LCS Valentine's Prompt by Homunculi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904007">LCS Valentine's Prompt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homunculi/pseuds/Homunculi'>Homunculi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homunculi/pseuds/Homunculi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if NA LCS held a Valentine's Day Event? And players had to compete in different game modes in pairs - the caveat being that they cannot choose their partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Søren "Bjergsen" Bjerg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Promo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's nowhere near February, but I was in bed, thinking about how dope those TL Valentine's Day jerseys were and how salty I am that I never bought one. And then this dumb plot hatched in my mind. So, here you go and also I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All of the Team Liquid members gathered in the common area of the training facility. The group sat there with vacant expressions while they waited for their coach to finish his announcements. They were all quietly sharing the same sentiment that they were more interested in skipping straight to scrimmaging. Broxah took a sip from his morning smoothie, trying not to look too bored. CoreJJ fidgeted with his hair, tucking a stray strand behind his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I’m sure you’re all aware, next week will be the start of the LCS Valentine’s event. I want you all to view it as a nice little break from regular season games. It’s all for fun, so just relax and try to have a good time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the reminder, Jatt. Totally looking forward to it,” Jensen said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, I hope I get paired with Spica. That would be sick, just like our TSM days,” Tactical said with a sparkle of excitement in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck. It’s rare that you end up getting put with someone you want,” Impact replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the initial choices staff draw up are usually garbage to begin with, and then the fans vote for whatever person is the most troll anyways,” CoreJJ explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda glad we didn’t do this in the LEC,” Broxah added, “which is strange considering that EU region is normally the one doing odd things for entertainment value”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fans</span>
  </em>
  <span> voted me in with Meteos a couple years ago. Probably just to remind me of how terrible our synergy was,” Jensen laughed, “PTSD is real, boys. All I ever wanted was the fucking blue buff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a waste of time, pretty much,” Impact sighed, “except that time when I got to play with Sneaky. That was worth it. Sometimes fans do like to see you with old teammates, so you never know, Tactical.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the remainder of the week, the daily life of Spring Split went on as per usual. Practice, play, rinse, repeat. They were so focused on their performance that they had blissfully forgotten about the upcoming event. That was, until voting results were released. All of them grouped around the sofa, checking their phones. CoreJJ leaned against Jensen, looking over his shoulder at his screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wayyy,” Impact laughed as he hovered over the two of them, glancing down at Nicolaj’s results from where he stood behind the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CoreJJ giggled and nudged Jensen, who sat there with a frustrated look on his face, arms folded across his chest as he clicked his phone off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, guys! I actually did get Spica,” Tactical beamed cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool, man,” Broxah smiled, clapping a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got....Hauntzer? I don’t really know him, but he seems pretty nice,” the jungler shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buff guy pair. OP,” Corejj joked, “I’m with Doublelift. Guess they want to see us reunited, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same here. I get to play with Xmithie again,” Impact announced with a big grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jensen got his favorite person in the whole world," Corejj snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup, it's official, guys. There's no God," Jensen smirked, "I'm with Bjergsen". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was sitting in his gaming chair, knees pulled up to his chest while he waited to queue up after some toxic random dodged. He jumped a little as a hand tapped him on the shoulder. It was Jatt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't shoot the messenger, but uh...the esports content producers need you for a Valentine's promo," he explained hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, we're doing promos for this garbage event now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess so. It's probably because your match up is the spiciest one," the coach smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please- don't…," Nicolaj sighed, "When do I have to go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll text you all the info as they update me, but I'm pretty sure you have to rendezvous at the set tonight. There are only five days until the event, so they're probably rushing it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Søren climbed out of the Uber skeptically as they pulled up in front of the “undisclosed” filming location. He shoved a hand into his pocket nervously as he pulled open the main door. Various staff members shuffled around, setting up their camera equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, great! You're here, Bjergsen! Follow me, please," one of the crew members corralled him through the set to a locker room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened almost imperceptibly as they fell on a half undressed Jensen who was slouched over in the corner, visibly uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, I’m gonna need you to strip down to your boxers and wrap this towel around your waist. Wait here and we'll be back for you when the team is ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's awfully forward, but ok," the midlaner shrugged, accepting the plush, white towel from the crew's offering hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wandered over to a spot where he would be concealed by another row of lockers that separated him and the opposing Danish player. He got changed and took a seat, not bothering to try and make friendly conversation with his long-time rival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the workers finally came to usher them off to the filming area, which to their horror was a sauna. A producer explained the details of the scene to them as they listened on, matching each other’s lack of enthusiasm. Bjergsen subconsciously found his gaze roaming over the smaller midlaner's frame, noting delicate collar bones and pale skin as he stood there with his arms folded across his chest in a vain attempt to cover himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cameraman directed them to sit side by side in the steam room on one of the wooden benches, barely a foot separating the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, we've gotta make it believable so we're gonna leave you guys in here for a bit to work up a sweat. I'll be back!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either could object, the door was closed, sealing the competitors in the dim chamber together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't super fucking awkward or anything," Jensen said sarcastically, shifting a few inches further down the bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Does my alpha presence intimidate you," Søren laughed, trying to ease the palpable tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Nicolaj was fighting not to let it show, but he was wound too tightly, like a rope on the verge of snapping. Not to say he wasn't typically a laid back person when in good company, but Bjergsen wouldn't exactly be included on that list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's it. You got me," he answered, "I get that this is for Valentine's Day, but they aren't holding back on the cringe factor." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should just give the fans what they want, then they'll never vote for dumb shit like this again," the brunette teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right? They can't hype our rivalry if we're too busy being flaming homosexuals together," Jensen cracked a tiny grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>flaming, it's hot as hell in here," Bjergsen replied, wiping some sweat from his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen fell silent once again. He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to forget that his biggest nemesis in NA was sitting right beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team came in and began to shoot the video. On paper, the script itself was all of twenty seconds or so, and he was thankful that they got the content they needed in just a few takes. LolEsports just had to direct the weirdest promo possible, didn’t they? </span>
  <em>
    <span>NA really is trying to copy EU,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of days had passed since the odd cameo experience when Jensen got a notification on Twitter. He, along with Bjergsen, had been tagged in a new post from LolEsports. He felt his stomach flop. This had to be the hype video. He refused to watch it, setting his phone aside to refocus on his queue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see the C9 KappaPride still runs deep with this one,” Impact laughed, entering the gaming room minutes later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna watch it,” Jensen said, shaking his head vehemently, “I’ll die from the shame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, I’ll be sure to retweet it at you a few dozen times,” Impact replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey, look! We’re stars,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bjersen messaged him a couple of hours later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and conceded to finally watch it. The clip started and cliche, jazzy saxophone music played in the background. He was already reliving C9 HyperX flashbacks. It opened like a dramatic cinema trailer, and a narrator’s deep voice began, “This February...”. Jensen sat back in his gaming chair, and adjusted his glasses, forcing himself not to look away. The camera panned onto Jensen’s sweaty face as he sat in the unrealistically foggy sauna, looking more or less relaxed. Suddenly, he jolted, a surprised expression on his face as a hand reached from beyond the cloudy mist to rest atop his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things are gonna get...,” the narrator continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck. Whyyyyy,” Jensen cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience still couldn’t see who the hand belonged to. Jensen recalled that behind the scenes, the crew switched on a fan to rapidly clear the fog. Although, in the video, the smoke just appeared to magically clear, exposing an equally dripping Bjergsen, who’d evidently been sitting beside the other Dane all along. Still holding his hand, a smirk crept across his lips as he stared at Nicolaj intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Steamy,” the narrator ended as the scene faded to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final cut had managed to be even more embarrassing than he’d anticipated. It would be funny, sure, maybe if it were with literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>else. These were the types of things most players could laugh about together. But somehow even just the joke of him being paired romantically with Bjergsen didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t feel like bothering to respond to the other midlaner’s message. Anything he had to say could wait until they were forced to play together in a few days’ time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inting IRL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day of the event has arrived.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Woooo! Today’s the big day, guys,” Peter said as he cheekily ruffled Spica’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The TSM members had all gathered in the lobby of the event hotel, waiting for their driver to take them to the arena. It was fairly early in the morning, and the rest of the group were unable to match Doublelift’s energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are we placing bets on which one of us is gonna win,” Spica grinned, “Cause I’m pretty confident that Tactical and I are gonna crush it. Academy kids coming back with a vengeance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure about that, but I do know who I definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>put money on</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Biofrost said, nudging Bjergsen playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Have a little faith in my boy Jensen,” Peter laughed, “Maybe their powers combined could unleash something the world isn’t ready for”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean something other than a Danish sausage fest,” BrokenBlade chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bjergsen couldn’t help but crack a smile, snatching him up into a playful headlock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re all just mad that you didn’t get asked to be in the promo,” he teased sarcastically, “but I don’t care how poorly he and I get along, I’m bringing my A game. I’ll carry us both if I have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit,” Peter grinned, patting him on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Team Liquid was one of the first to get on stage for gear check. All of the players had to ensure their set-ups were in working order, and that nobody had forgotten anything important. Once everyone was cleared, they headed backstage to link up with their partners for the day while they waited for all of the other participants to finish the screening process. Spica and Tactical eagerly sought each other out in the unorganized crowd of players, meeting in a friendly embrace. The other duos were happily chatting amongst themselves over snacks and energy drinks, slowly coming to life as the hour grew later.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sat alone in the corner with one leg crossed over the other, boredly scrolling through social media. He hadn’t made even the slightest attempt to meet up with S</span>
  <span>øren, even though it was obvious that TSM had already arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeled his eyes away from his phone, stashing it in his pocket as he looked up to see Doublelift approaching him. He wore that familiar smile that never changed, always settling somewhere between a smirk and a grin. Nicolaj couldn’t help but smile back, standing up to greet his old AD carry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re really just gonna stand Bjerg up like that,” Peter laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The midlaner sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, stretching softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I hate him or anything like that...” he trailed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then get over there! It’s more awkward if you just mope around and avoid each other. At least pretend to get along. This tournament doesn’t count for shit. Might as well try to have fun, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine,” Jensen shrugged, “but only cause you asked me to. Oh, and by the way, don’t think I’m gonna cut you and Core any slack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you want any chance at beating us, you’d better focus less on the game and go work on your conflict mediation skills,” Peter teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicolaj walked up to </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>øren as nonchalantly as he could manage, taking a spot on the bench beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said casually, as he sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette side-eyed him, not really keen on acknowledging him after being snubbed for the last twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you only came over here because Peter told you to. You don’t have to pretend to be cordial, it doesn’t suit you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Nicolaj responded just as snidely, “but I know one thing, at least. We both equally care about winning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you expect us to win, seeing as you’re an Orianna one trick,” </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>øren smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and your deep champ pool couldn’t prevent TSM from going 0-6 at Worlds last year,” he challenged back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bjergsen narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we wanna win, we can’t go into this with the same mindset that the fans place on us. We’ve gotta respect each other like equals,” </span>
  <span>Jensen explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you can set your jealousy aside for one day,” the brunette asked innocently, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jealousy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I -” but his words were cut short by a loud uproar that rang through the entire stadium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From backstage, the boisterous cheers of all the attendees that had gathered in the stands could be heard clearly as the announcers began their pre-game banter. The electricity in the air was still such a fresh contrast to the empty stages from last year’s pandemic. The thrill gave the players goosebumps, and made them feel alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone fell silent, tuning in to try and hear what the first event would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tandem mode team matches. One team, 5 pairs. One champ, two players. One controls the mouse, while the other uses the keyboard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you can have the keyboard,” Jensen offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why,” Bjergsen looked at him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we lose, it means you threw, not me,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The casters randomly drew pairs to determine who played in which order. They ended up being chosen for the second round. Broxah and Hauntzer would be playing together on their team, too, along with Tactical and Spica. Conveniently, one of their opponents for this round ended up being Xmithie and Impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s toplaner smiled at him from over his screen, as the two duos sat in rows opposite each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Burgerson make such a cute couple,” he taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, right,” Bjergsen said, tilting to the side to glare at Impact from around his monitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The player cams, which the staff had jokingly dubbed “kiss cams” this year, were displayed on rotation on the big screen for the audience as the players began picks and bans. It was uncontested that the two Danish boys would be filling the role of midlaner. Their opposing duo in lane was PowerofEvil and Smoothie. Spica and Tactical went for the jungle. Broxah and Hauntzer agreed on taking Top - they would be playing directly against Xmithie and Impact, who were playing top for their group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The opposing team unwittingly banned out Twisted Fate. Jensen laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot you can play that champ, too,” S</span>
  <span>øren smirked, nudging him lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen moved in closer and wove his arm under his partner’s</span>
  <span> to reach for the mouse. He grabbed it and placed it on his side of the desk so they wouldn’t have to play entangled with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could just sit on my lap, it might be easier,” the brunette said slyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no,” he replied, visibly flustered, “I guarantee Doublelift would try something like that, just to troll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least CoreJJ might be a good sport about it,” Bjergsen laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’ll fucking do it. Don’t tempt me,” the smaller boy smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bjergsen pushed his chair back from the desk and patted his thighs, raising his eyebrows suggestively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re definitely the troll team this year,” Jensen shrugged as he fell back onto Bjergsen’s lap unceremoniously and rearranged the mouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, exactly at that moment, their player cam was the one being streamed on the audience display. A clamor erupted from the stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can see the Shen being banned away from Impact and it will be - Whoa! Do my eyes deceive me, CaptainFlowers,” the caster was distracted mid-sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, Kobe. We can see NA’s two biggest rivals taking an</span>
  <em>
    <span> interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> maneuver here for tandem. Jensen and Bjergsen are arguably the most highly anticipated duo for this event, given their long history of being pitted against one another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rounds were made through the other player cams, where they could all be seen in hysterics as they doubled over in their seats at the two trolling mid laners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bjergsen locked in Orianna, and Jensen twisted around to look at him inquisitively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s for you,” </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>øren winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen quickly turned back to face their monitor, shaking off the heat that was rising in his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once all of the selections were completed, the champs spawned onto the rift. Everyone was hyper-concentrated on their role. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go in, go in, go in,” the brunette urged as they went in for the dive under tower after taking a good chunk out of the enemy Zoe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body fidgeted in excitement as they executed the play perfectly. Every time </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>øren moved, it jostled Jensen around, but in his fixation on the match, he wasn’t particularly bothered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About halfway through the game, they were caught out and got ganked 2 v 1. As the respawn counter ticked away, Bjergsen started to notice the pins and needles in his leg from all of Nicolaj’s weight being in the same spot for so long. Without thinking, he grasped the smaller man around his waist. He felt Jensen’s breath hitch as he gasped and pulled his elbows into his sides in protest. He ignored it, picking him up and shifting him over to the other side of his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never gave you permission to manhandle me like that,” the blonde said with an agitated tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if your ass wasn’t so bony, my leg wouldn’t have fallen asleep,” he retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft. Whatever, let’s get back in the game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a hard stomp through mid, that they would have carried their entire team, but luckily they didn’t have to. All of the pairs on their side carried their weight, and they took down the nexus by the thirty minute mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good work, man,” Jensen said as he got up, stretching his arms behind his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean as your chair or as a player,” Bjerg joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehhhh….you weren’t exactly comfy, either,” Nicolaj smiled before wandering off to congratulate his other teammates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for your support thus far &lt;3 Feedback is always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sneaky Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sneaky makes a guest appearance to interview the players.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Backstage once again, the room was abuzz with participants chatting while they waited for the rest of the groups to play out their tandem matches. Jensen had taken the opportunity to break away from his teammates to go off in search of Sneaky. He knew his best friend was there for some sort of cosplay appearance, so he wouldn’t be hard to spot. Sure enough, he spied his convincingly feminine companion from a mile away, wearing a Heartseeker Ashe cosplay. It was as if they’d been friends for so long that Zach could sense him nearby. He spun around just before the Dane could creep up on him, his costumed appearance still stunning Jensen as if it were the first time seeing him like this. In his tall high heels, he had a solid height advantage over Nicolaj, smiling down on him as they made eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wolf whistled at him playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it, mister,” Sneaky warned, “I could step on you right now, although I bet you’d secretly enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what I get if I sub to your top tier on Patreon,” Jensen teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I could throw it in on the side for you as a bonus prize,” Zach winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what does Riot have you doing this time around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an interviewer today, actually,” he answered, emphatically waving around the pink, glittery microphone he was carrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing. Kudos to Lynn, of course,” he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man. I deserve at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> credit,” he whined, “my feet are fucking killing me,” he said, wobbling in the painful stilettos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen offered him a hand, aiding him in his balancing act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t lie, I was a little salty seeing you sit on Burgerson like that. You filthy traitor, going in with TSM.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck off. You know I want nothing more than to see the great Empire of TSM crumble. But it’s Valentine’s Day, so anything goes,” he said dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho-hoooo, Jenseeeen~ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you say? I was gonna interview you two, ya know. The questions they gave me are - well, here,” Sneaky held out the scripted interview prompts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. What the fuck? I dunno...these are some spicy questions,” Jensen remarked, as he flipped through the notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen made a face of disgust as he handed the cards back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come onnnnn~ Think of all the TSM fanboys crying themselves to sleep because their lord and savior Bjerg is officially off the market,” Sneaky coaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you put it like that, it makes me want to do it even less,” Nicolaj frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not giving you a choice,” Zach said with determination, gripping Jensen by the arm and dragging him along, “let’s go find public enemy number one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of Sneaky and Jensen goofing around together wasn’t surprising to anyone, much less Bjergsen. However, he couldn’t help but feel a little intrigued by the evident hint of rouge on Nicolaj’s cheeks as Zach forced him closer and closer, Sneaky’s cameraman in tow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he flustered over Zach’s crossplay or...yeah, that’s probably it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Søren brushed off the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bjergsen,” Sneaky greeted, holding onto Jensen’s shoulder once more to steady himself in his crippling shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up,” he replied casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The people at LCS made these -</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahem- </span>
  </em>
  <span>lovely interview questions that they wanted me to ask some of the couples, and I wanted to get some hot takes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Why not,” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, okay. Both of you, get in the shot with me, don’t be afraid to get real cozy with each other, like you mean it,” Sneaky suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gave Bjergsen a dirty look as the taller player draped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in hip to hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m Sneaky, here with TSM’s Bjergsen and Team Liquid’s Jensen at the Valentine’s Day Event. Today, we’re gonna ask the players some spicy lover’s trivia. How about it, boys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s do it,” Bjerg smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first question is for you, then. What is your favorite position,” Zach asked slyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you probably just saw in our tandem game, Jensen usually prefers to ride on top,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen rolled his eyes and nodded sarcastically, “Mhm. That’s my favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Next question to Jensen. What do you do to keep things interesting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not hard to keep things exciting when you despise the other person so much. Just hatefucking each other everyday, you know? That constant struggle for power - it really turns me on,” Jensen said, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, nice. So, Bjergsen, how do you keep the relationship professional?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes he asks me to wear my jersey when we do it. Uh, other than that, not letting dates get in the way of scrims. Like, sometimes we just suck each other off under the table if the other person is busy practicing,” he chuckled, not even trying to be serious at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, okay. Excellent tips for the folks at home. And Jensen, what is something that makes you jealous in the relationship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not getting enough credit. He’s won MVP almost....what? Four times now? But he doesn’t do anything except hide under his turret. I mean, you heard him earlier, he doesn’t do any work in the bedroom - I’ve gotta ride on top. It’s the same on the rift. Big conspiracy time, guys. I think TSM needs to change their name to Team Carries Mid instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooo, things are getting heated here,” Sneaky laughed, “Okay, last question. Bjerg, what tilts you most about your partner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, a few moments ago I saw him getting pretty handsy with a certain Ashe cosplayer,” he teased, “so, why don’t you tell me, Sneaky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, I do believe shots were just fired,” Zach smiled, playing along, “and that is my cue to get outta here. But I’ve gotta say, very cute couple, ten out of ten. I thank you guys for your time, even though we probably can’t use half of this footage without censoring it to all hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” Jensen smirked, throwing up a peace sign for the camera as Søren waved with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arm lingered around Jensen’s shoulders just a moment too long after the camera cut, earning him a curious stare from the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cameras aren’t rolling anymore, you can go back to your bench again,” Jensen basically shooed him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I don’t want to,” Søren answered plainly, “I was waiting there for you, anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- what for,” Nicolaj tried to sound annoyed, but it came off more flabbergasted than intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The next event is 2 vs. 2. We should discuss a strat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no strats. One-trick Orianna, remember,” he replied sarcastically, adjusting his glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s gonna be like that and we aren’t taking jokes here, then I’ll be forced to assume you are actually butthurt about all my MVP awards,” he teased, “I can give you one, if you beg for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen scoffed at the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. We can talk about potential picks, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for giving you such short chapters, but my creativity comes in short spurts.<br/>I hope you enjoy this nonsense all the same. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Distortion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things were going better than expected, until they weren't.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let’s not worry too much about champ synergy unless Plan A doesn’t work out. I think it’s probably best if we play to our individual strengths and win that way,” Bjergsen suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re not trying to be the Evelynn to my Twisted Fate,” Jensen teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette resisted the urge to quote one of the champion’s naughty lines, and shrugged his shoulders indifferently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I can go with that. But I am curious, who were you planning on picking first,” Nicolaj asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wondering,” he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, probably LeBlanc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, they were randomly drawn into one of the very last groups to go on stage. By the time they climbed the stairs and made their way back out into the open air of the arena, the cheers from the fans had breathed new life into them. The two sat at their desks, side by side, equally relieved to be fully in control of their own champions this time around. As they went to make their picks for the 2 v 2, Nicolaj insta-locked LeBlanc, turning to grin smugly at Søren, who tried his best to hide his annoyance. But when they ended up losing that round, he couldn’t let it slide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wouldn’t have stolen my fucking pick,” he sighed, turning to give his teammate an irritated look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen pulled his headset down around his neck so he could hear. He smirked even more proudly to have gotten a rise out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s one round, man. It’s not like we can’t recover. You can pick whoever you want this game,” he reasoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Søren sighed, rolling his eyes as he pulled his own headphones back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They managed to win their next match, but lost the following game, losing the best of three against their opponents Zeyzal and Blaber. Jensen was surprised at how bad of a mood losing seemed to put his partner in. Bjergsen stomped off somewhere down the halls of the huge building as soon as they had returned to the cover of backstage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t even wanna stick around to see what the next event is,” Doublelift said aloud, clapping a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, “he must be pretty mad. But I know what it’s like to play with you, so I can understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha. Very funny,” Nicolaj replied sarcastically, “all I did was steal his Leblanc pick during the first game. Big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just kidding. He probably isn’t even angry, sometimes he just disappears like this to decompress when the pressure of stage games gets to him. I’d be willing to bet he’s hiding out in an empty room somewhere. One time I even found him in a storage closet,” Peter chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll leave him to his devices,” Jensen shrugged as he took a seat near some familiar faces and waited for the next announcement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some time passed before the next game mode was revealed. Marksmen mode, where they’d be forced to play from a limited pool of AD carry champions - no banning phase. And of course, they were drawn into the first group to play. Jensen tapped his foot impatiently as he looked around, hoping Søren would return soon. They only had about twenty minutes before they would have to go on stage, and they hadn’t even been able to discuss a plan yet. The midlaner sighed as he stood up, conceding to the fact that he was gonna have to go hunt down his teammate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wandered off in the same direction Bjergsen had gone. It wasn’t long before he was in a completely abandoned area of the arena. Off in the distance, he could still hear the muffled ramblings of the casters from the powerful speakers on the stage. His footsteps echoed off the walls as he marched on, looking for any sign of the other Dane. A small gap in one of the many doors caught his eye. It was still dark inside the office, and he approached hesitantly, peeking his head into the room. In the far corner, sitting at the head of an unmanned conference table, Bjergsen was casually scrolling through his phone. The soft blue light reflected off of his pale face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jensen called softly from the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette paused his browsing, looking up at Jensen expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve gotta go on in about 15 minutes. It’s Marksmen mode.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Sometimes I like to take a moment to myself. All the hype of stage games rattles my anxiety a little. Don’t wanna get over-excited and throw like you just did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffft. We would have lost either way. I’ve seen your Leblanc,” Jensen huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still better than yours,” Bjerg answered plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicolaj smiled, shrugging his shoulders as he made his way over to his colleague, sitting in the empty chair beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you weren’t just watching porn in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally. Nothing like some mid-game masturbation to get me through the day,” he jested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve asked for assistance, you know. We’re Valentines today, after all,” Jensen replied slyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead of responding to the joke the way Nicolaj expected him to, brushing it off or with some kind of smart rebuttal, he stayed quiet. With a serious expression on his face, it was as if he was searching his eyes for some truth, trying to read the atmosphere. Jensen blushed and shifted in his chair uncomfortably. The tension in the air was suddenly unignorable. Bjergsen smirked, sensing his awkwardness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” he winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde laughed it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what champ are you thinking? Don’t worry, I’m not gonna steal it. I’m asking because I want to play around you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably Jhin.It’s meta right now,” Bjergsen answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, anything you want me to play specifically?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, now you’re taking orders from me? What did they do to you while I was away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just that I don’t like my partner stomping off like a drama queen. The other players are gonna doubt our </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>synergy,” Jensen replied sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>partner. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Play Draven so they can’t counter me. And maybe if we win, I won’t leave you at the altar,” he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>throw,” Jensen said playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier that day, it was explained to the duos that the pair who accrued the most points by the end of the tournament would be crowned “Best Couple”. Instead of simply taking home a trophy like any other contest, they would have to participate in a fake marriage on stage as a tribute to their undefeated acts of unity. And if that wasn’t incentive to grief, then it was anybody’s guess what was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when we used to be friends,” Bjergsen asked with a small sense of nostalgia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a stretch,” Jensen said plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Acquaintances. Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever think that if it weren’t for all the rivalry that outside influences put on us, maybe things would be different,” Søren wondered out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Different? We used to talk more, but I didn’t think there was any bad blood between us. Anytime people asked me about the so-called ‘rivalry’ I was always sure to downplay it,” Jensen explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pretty much ghosted me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were never close, so I didn’t see it as anything you’d miss,” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw the interview, Nicolaj. I’m not an idiot. You only pretend to care about people if you think they are an asset to you. You realized there was nothing to gain from me, so you dropped me. I always knew you were a selfish player, but I guess I didn’t realize that extended to other areas of your life, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t raise his voice, he didn’t sound upset, it was like he was listing off hard facts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, where is this coming from all of a sudden? Is that really what you think about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were your words, not mine,” the brunette shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Bjergsen had spoken to each other off and on throughout their careers. The topics were always related to League, so it’s not like they ever got personal in their conversations. They never duo queued, and seldom encountered one another in solo Q. Acquaintances, that was the perfect way to describe it. Jensen didn’t think he’d ever given him a reason to harbor any bad feelings towards him, despite the incessant questions from interviewers regarding their rivalry. In fact, more often than not, he’d put some spin on it and wind up saying something indirectly complimentary about his so-called “personal rival”. So, what? He’d occasionally downplay the praise ascribed to Søren, but what else was there to do? Become one of the millions of TSM fanboys kissing his ass? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I said that. I remember. But if I’m not mistaken, in that same interview I talked about how much it means to me to play against you. I openly expressed my respect for you, talked about how laning against you actually teaches me and helps me improve as a player. What about that? Did that go over your head? Or did you just rage quit the video after hearing the first bit,” Jensen replied accusingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t change the fact that your only interest in me stems from how I benefit you. You respect me because I make </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. Not because you respect me as a person, not for the sake of a friendship. You outright declined to say that I deserve my MVP awards. All you ever talk about is how overhyped my performance is, and how TSM is overrated. Do you ever think about how bad that looks, coming from you, after I’ve crushed you on the rift so many times,” Bjergsen said venomously, getting in Nicolaj’s personal space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really trying to defend a team that went 0-6 at Worlds? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were a part of that team, by the way. And guess what? If you guys had won a single one of those six games, all of your fucking fanboys would’ve been like ‘omg king Bjergsen tried but he can’t hard carry the whole team we still love him so much he’s the best’. Meanwhile, we got out of play-ins and won half our games in groups and nobody even batted an eye. I’m just another member on a team, not a standout midlaner, not even when I’ve outplayed you. You’ve always overshadowed me, and then have the nerve to shit talk me in interviews, saying that even when I pull off individual wins against you, I’m not a team player and contribute nothing to my team? And you’re gonna sit here and act like I should want to be your friend?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was almost shaking with how riled up he was. Bjergsen frowned, but backed down. There was nothing left to say. They obviously both had their reasons for disliking each other. And seeing how volatile things were, it was hard for him to find the will to even force an apology, but he knew he had to clear things up. It was now or never. He sighed, and reached out to put a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, but the blonde violently shirked him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, please,” Bjerg said softly, “I’m sorry. It’s true that you never got credit for being a great individual player, and I never meant to deny that - constantly being compared to you, it was the only real way I could think to define us as two distinct people on the spot. You play as an individual, I make plays around my teammates. There’s not a wrong or right way, I just think it’s how we differ. I never meant that I was better for that. And besides, about the whole respecting you as a player and treasuring laning against you, you know I’ve said the same about you, too. And I meant it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had his arms folded tightly across his chest, still trying to wind himself down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I said your performances are overhyped, you were clearly still better. I didn’t think you needed to hear me say that to know. Everyone knows. And also, if you were so butthurt about wanting to be friends, you could’ve just mentioned it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Søren couldn’t help but laugh under his breath at that childish excuse for an apology, but he knew it was probably the closest thing he was gonna get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what we both have in common is pride, so I’m sure you can understand why I didn’t say anything...But I’m saying it now. So, what do you say,” he asked, extending his hand as a gesture of peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Nicolaj playfully scratched his chin in thought, “I sayyyyy….you watch too many of my interviews. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspicious,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he teased, but still shook his hand in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely. They’re all saved in my fap folder,” Bjergsen grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I’m truly flattered,” Jensen smirked, “but we’ve got some games to win. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait! Once again, my writing ends up being like 90% dialogue. Why am I like this?!!<br/>As always, thank you so much for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>